


Meet Me Where The Waves Meet

by iamsomebody



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Abstract, Experimental, Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, Other, Shinji ikari - Freeform, but its kawoshin so what do you expect, kind of sad, nagisa kaworu - Freeform, very very abstract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsomebody/pseuds/iamsomebody
Summary: “Kiss me so I know its real.”“It isn’t real. I’m not real."“Kiss me anyway.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a really abstract Kawoshin piece that has some snippets from the show and the rest is just me being a pretentious writer experimenting with style. Think of it as a conversation between the two. Leave thoughts?

We bow at the pews and let our knees crack the tiles as the skin that’s bound too tight around our bones rips, releasing the red jellyfish that have had their stingers wrapped around my heart and squeezing your neck. I heard removing the stingers from a sting can help ease the pain but I don’t think there’s anything I can do for you. Does it make sense to miss what you could have had, because I lose sleep with phantom sensations of your hand on mine. You were a light I just couldn’t hold, and now I want to look into the light even if it makes me blind.

 

“Just say it.”

“I’m not real.”

 

I’m sorry this wasn’t the happiness you desired, but you outstretch your hand to me asking for help, only to pull it away. I can’t be real if you don’t believe in me. Are you religious? Because I think God created me for you. Your hands fit around my neck like no other. Try to make it easy. My arms will not drag you into the grave, and your bed will not be haunted. I love you but you cannot be mine. These jellyfish will sting you awake, the sheets pooled around you swallowing you whole.  

I’m not a person in your broken eyes, I’m a concept. 

 

“If you see my ghost, kill it too.”

 

I count every hour in the days that past by me until they hit twenty-four. I never knew I could cease to exist while my heart continues to beat. There are only two days in your life that are twenty-four hours. No matter how many times I break my clock and bleed out on time it always hits twenty-four. You always hit twenty-four.

 

~~_the final angel is gone, shinji ikari is tormented_ ~~

 

I lose my head when I think of you. Our love is in the old testament and you’re living in the new testament. God has never been more cruel. 

 

“Kiss me so I know its real.”

“It isn’t real. I’m not real.”

    “Kiss me anyway.”

 

I can’t get you out of my veins. Your words are stuck in my head like haunting melodies that won’t cease, even when I want to sleep. How is it possible to feel so much and nothing at all in the same life? It’s a ghost of a smile that stalks me in the corner of my eyes, out of my reach. No matter who I save you’re out of reach. Why was it you and not me? Please come back,

        ~~when I’m alone I stop existing.~~

 

**_Y o u   w a n t   t o   r e d o._ **

 

Can’t you hear the symphonies? You know what I am. You know what you are. I showed you your worth in the stars and you rose the sun. You can’t hide in the light. You’re shivering but you’re burning out. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I would hold you if I weren’t dead. If you could hold me, you’d be dead. 

 

But that isn’t how our story goes.

 

Once ink is spilled onto paper there’s no going back, and my throat is destined to bleed dry onto you, for you.

 

**You cannot redo.**

 

I was careful the first time you held my hand. Your touch was incinerating, burning away the doubts left by storms calmed by your footsteps near me. If I close my eyes long enough I swear I can still hear you. If I pray long enough will your blood turn to water? Will I be able to kneel and wash your feet, like the angel you are? You’re blessed but all I’m feeling is cursed. All I’ve ever felt is cursed. 

 

Our love played out like a piano melody, and I craned my neck until I twisted it for you to learn the notes. My fingers phase through the keys now but your flesh and bone still play, the tunes wrapping around you like a noose that’s too loose. I know you want to step over the ledge but the blood on your hands doesn't belong to you, and the blood coursing through your veins is holy. If I lay my head down on your lap, will you keep playing our melody? Cast your eyes away and cover your ears as our melody comes to an end. I promise we’ll meet again.

 

 

Please come back to me.

Please come back to me.

Please come back to me. 

 

 

_Isn’t life grand?_

 


End file.
